


Friend(s)

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Family, Family Fluff, Found Family, Friends as Family, Holidays 2020, Other Sides are Referenced, Short & Sweet, Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Sides As Friends (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Janus is attending a movie night with the other Sides, and thinking about what's changed in the last year. He realizes that not only does he have friends, but he has family, now.
Series: Holidays 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Friend(s)

Janus hadn’t had holidays this enjoyable since before Virgil had left the Dark Side of the Mindscape. Tomorrow was the last day of the year, and looking back, Janus was amazed with how much had changed in the last year. Remus had made himself known the year prior, and over the course of this year, he’d found himself accepted by Thomas and most of the other Sides to the point where his room had moved to the main area of the Mindscape. Though that meant Janus had been left behind and alone for the next several months.

That had hurt far more than Janus would ever admit.

Now, though, Janus found himself surrounded by the other Sides. After Lee and Mary-Lee’s wedding, after skipping the call-back he’d been looking forward to, Thomas had regretted his decision, and Janus had known he was burning out. Janus had helped, in his own way, and he’d even finally shared his name.

Now, Thomas was doing better. He was being productive, and even met someone at the mall and had a couple of dates with him. Janus had been accepted by Thomas as his self-preservation, and his room had finally joined the others in the central Mindscape, rendering the Dark Side of the Mindscape empty and effectively abandoned.

Tonight, the group was having a movie night, as they did regularly. Everyone was dressed in a onesie, and Janus was in between Remus and Logan, his arms wrapped around Logan’s torso while Remus held him close. In the middle of all the joking and singing along with the movie, it hit Janus.

He wasn’t alone, anymore.

He had  _ friends _ .

Not just friends, either. He had a wonderful boyfriend and fantastic partner.

The Sides surrounding him weren’t just friends.

They were his family.

Janus sighed quietly, smiling a bit as he let his head rest against Remus’ chest. He wouldn’t have things any other way.


End file.
